A Warrior's Revenge
by StapyPenBFDI
Summary: Cometstorm has always been jealous of his brother Solarblaze, who is handsome, strong, and is also the deputy of SunClan. However, when his apprentice comes back from a patrol to tell Cometstorm some horrific news, Cometstorm puts aside his jealousy and becomes determined to find who murdered his brother. BOOK 1. Please give me all the constructive criticism you can.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**SunClan:**

Leader - Whitestar: Sleek white tom

Deputy – Solarblaze: Handsome golden tom (Apprentice: Flintpaw)

Medicine Cat – Owlbreeze: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Specklepaw)

Warriors – Cometstorm: Long-legged tabby tom with a short, bushy tail (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Lightningcloud: Rare calico tom with amber eyes

Larchbrook: Pale sandy she-cat

Oakfoot: Big dark brown tom

Kestrelheart: Swift gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Tumbletail: Small ginger tom

Molenose: Black tom with white underbelly and long tail (Apprentice: Minkpaw)

Spiderstone: Long-haired, dark ginger she-cat

Frostflame: Tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn ear (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Queens – Lynxleap: Ginger tabby with black spots on her nose and lips (Kits: Emberkit and Longkit)

Poppystripe: Pretty light brown queen with a white tail tip (Kits: Nettlekit, Ferretkit, and Cherrykit)

Mistyheart: Small white queen (Kits not born yet)

Apprentices – Lionpaw: Long-haired, golden tom with blue eyes

Flintpaw: Jet-black tom with gray chest fur

Foxpaw: Ginger she-cat with white back legs

Minkpaw: Timid white she-cat, amber eyes

Specklepaw: Black she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders – Tawnyfish: Very small dark ginger tom with black stripes

Pearfall: Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Ebonycloud: Ancient dark gray tom with a missing eye; oldest cat in the clan

Heatherstripe: Elderly, long-haired thick-pelted cream she-cat with dark blue eyes

Kits – Emberkit: Fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

Longkit: White she-cat with a knowledge of herbs

Nettlekit: Chestnut-brown tom with white ears, white chest, and two white paws

Ferretkit: Energetic, sandy she-cat

Cherrykit: Large dark ginger she-cat with dark yellow eyes

**RainClan:**

Leader – Webstar: Small blue gray she-cat

Deputy – Featherfern: Tall gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat – Newttail: Blind dark cream tom

Warriors – Raccoonfur: Golden tabby tom with dark legs (Apprentice: Shellpaw)

Ivycloud: Dark ginger she-cat with white splotches (Apprentice: Graypaw)

Dustheart: Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle

Lizardtooth: Lithe tawny tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Milkpaw)

Stormpelt: Big gray tom

Rockfur: Skinny gray she-cat with a ragged pelt

Queens – Applemist: Pretty tortoiseshell (Kits: Shellpaw, Milkpaw, and Hailkit)

Elders - Breezefeather: Small gray tabby tom

**SnowClan:**

Leader – Spiderstar: Silver tom with amber eyes

Deputy – Spruceleaf: Dark brown tom with splotches of white fur

Medicine Cat – Greenberry: Delicate cinnamon she-cat (Apprentice: Mousetail)

Warriors – Sandtalon: Sandy-and-white she-cat (Apprentice: Runningpaw)

Dewfoot: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Thistlebush: Small pitch-black tom (Apprentice: Viperpaw)

Ashstorm: Long-furred gray tabby tom

Morningwater: Sleek silver she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Beetlepaw)

Ratfur: Small dark gray tom

Queens – Needlewhisker: Long-legged black-and-white queen (Kits not born yet)

Honeystripe: Striped tortoiseshell (Kits: Amberkit and Mistlekit)

Elders – Weaselfoot: Cream tom

Duskblaze: Elderly white she-cat with orange patches

**RockClan:**

Leader – Wildstar: Large tawny tabby tom

Deputy – Finchwing: Elegant sandy she-cat (Apprentice: Bouncepaw)

Medicine Cat – Ottertooth: Light brown tom with black chest hair and a black underbelly

Warriors – Flametuft: Swift ginger tom with a very long tail (Apprentice: Fuzzypaw)

Copperheart: Sandy tabby tom with a white muzzle

Heronbrook: Skinny silver she-cat with a thick stripe over one eye (Apprentice: Ripplepaw)

Mosstail: Long-legged pale brown tom (Apprentice: Batpaw)

Yellowstripe: Dark golden she-cat with a white tail

Acornfall: Chestnut brown tom with bright green eyes

Echocall: Small black-and-white tom

Queens – Cloudbird: Fluffy white queen (Kits: Brindlekit and Haykit)

Elders – Birchtuft: Small gray she-cat with black spots

Sheepbelly: Skinny, dappled fawn tom

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Cookie: Cream tom with brown spots, a kittypet

Naomi: Dark ginger she-cat, also a kittypet

Autumn: Elegant bright ginger she-cat, formerly a kittypet but ran away


	2. Prologue

It was a peaceful night. The river was flowing swiftly and quietly, it's light blue water reflecting the stars of Silverpelt. The half-moon shone onto the SunClan camp, while crickets chirped and a gentle breeze rustled the grass. In the nursery, Otterfur was fast asleep. She was still waiting for her kits to be born; luckily for her, that day would come soon. The other nursery queen, Pearfall, was also sleeping, with her three kits, Tumblekit, Molekit, and Spiderkit, by her side.

Otterfur opened her eyes and found herself in a violent storm. The sound of thunder startled her, as lightning kept flashing and storm clouds covered the sky. Rain was pouring down hard on her fur. _Oh, StarClan, please help me! _she thought. At that exact moment, everything stopped. The last of the rain hit the earth, while one last thunderclap echoed from far away. The storm clouds immediately began to clear, and she looked up at the night sky. She saw three white stars surrounding the moon. "Thank you, StarClan," she quietly mewed.

It was then when she woke up. It was a little later in the night, and she was exhausted from the insane dream she had just had. "Mommy, why is Otterfur breathing hard?" squeaked Molekit, curious about what had happened to her. "She's probably waken up from a dream," answered Pearfall. "Now off to sleep, young one. You wouldn't want to wake up anyone else." "Okay," replied Molekit, and he drifted back off to sleep. Otterfur didn't understand the dream. The storm, the sudden clearing, the three stars around the moon, what did it all mean? In the end, she decided to rest her head on the soft moss and go back to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she thought she saw a picture of the three stars around the moon.

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? It's my first Warriors fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me with reviews. Also, just to clear up some things, Otterfur isn't in the allegiances for a reason you've probably predicted by now and will find out about later.


	3. Chapter 1

A ray of sunlight cast onto Cometstorm's head. Cometstorm then woke up, stretching his muscles as he came to his senses. He opened his green eyes and trotted outside the warriors' den. He took notice of the fact that he had woken up later than most of the other cats, but that didn't bother him much. "Hey, you're awake!" a voice called out. Cometstorm rotated his head to face a golden tom. "Hi, Solarblaze," he replied.

Solarblaze was his older brother, along with Lightningcloud, his younger brother. The three of them were the kits of Otterfur, who had died while kitting; thus, they were adopted by Pearfall, the other nursery queen at the time. Cometstorm had always been jealous of Solarblaze; from their apprentice days to the present. Solarblaze was also the clan deputy, since the previous one had drowned moons ago.

"I'd like to know if you're interested on going on a patrol with me," Solarblaze meowed. "Currently, I've got Flintpaw and Tumbletail on board. Do you want to come?" "No thanks, I'm good," answered Cometstorm. "I'd like to train Lionpaw, since he's only had a few days of training so far." Cometstorm was true; Lionpaw, along with Specklepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, had only been kits in the nursery a few days prior.

"Okay then. I'll see you after the patrol," mewed Solarblaze, as he approached Kestrelheart. Cometstorm then went over to the apprentices' den to pick up Lionpaw. "What is it?" Lionpaw mewed after Cometstorm prodded him with his paw. "Come on. It's time to start training."

"I'd like to show you the hunter's crouch," Cometstorm meowed. "Alright, so how do I do it?" Lionpaw asked. "Watch and learn," Cometstorm replied. Immediately, Cometstorm dropped into a crouch and started slowly putting one paw in front of the other. Conveniently, a dumb mouse just happened to wander in front of Cometstorm. The brown tabby then leaped at the mouse, dispatching it with one bite. "Alright, now it's your turn," Cometstorm mewed.

It had been a long day of training. Cometstorm noted that Lionpaw seemed to pick up on things quickly, which he appreciated. "You've done a good job today," Cometstorm meowed to Lionpaw. "I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior when it comes to your ceremony." "Thank you," Lionpaw replied. All of a sudden, a young, black cat bolted to the duo. "Cometstorm! Come quick!" the cat frantically meowed. "Alright, what's the fuss about, Flintpaw?" Cometstorm asked the apprentice. "It's Solarblaze! He's...dead!"


	4. Chapter 2

Cometstorm could not believe his eyes. Solarblaze's golden body was limp and covered with scratches all over. Cometstorm decided to inspect his brother's neck and found a large wound in his neck, blood oozing out of it. Near his body was Lionpaw and Flintpaw, their apprentices. Cometstorm noticed tears trickling down Flintpaw's face, and he suddenly realized how hard it must've been for the black apprentice seeing his mentor get killed.

"We ran into another cat," Tumbletail mewed. "It was a rogue. We thought we could drive it out, since it looked scrawny, but it was more powerful than we thought."

Tumbletail had a patch of fur ripped off, and Kestrelheart had some claw marks on her belly, but they both had managed to survive.

Cometstorm noticed the forest had seemed to become mute. The regular chirping of birds and chattering of rodents was nowhere. Even the rushing river seemed to be quieter.

"Let's head back to camp," mewed Kestrelheart.

Cometstorm picked up his brother by the scruff of his neck, smelling a faint rogue scent on his dead body. The cats started walking to camp, and Cometstorm lead the way.

* * *

"It's a shame," Whitestar meowed. "Solarblaze was a fine deputy, and I'm sure he would've made a great leader."

Numerous cats were sharing tongues with Solarblaze for the final time.

"We will have to hold two ceremonies; one to appoint a new deputy and one to give Flintpaw a new mentor."

Flintpaw was still shaken up by the incident, fear visible in his eyes. Cometstorm felt sorry for the apprentice.

Whitestar stepped down from the boulder he was sitting on and walked up to Solarblaze's body. "I say these words before the body of Solarblaze, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Cometstorm will be the new deputy of SunClan."

The cats began to glare at Cometstorm with looks of congratulation.

He heard voices chanting his name all around him. "Cometstorm! Cometstorm!"

"Thank you, Whitestar," Cometstorm mewed. "I promise I will keep my brother's legacy in mind at all times."

Cometstorm was proud that he had been appointed deputy. However, he suddenly felt a pang of sadness.

This wasn't some random cat. This was his brother.

Even though he had always been jealous of him for his achievements, they were still kin.

_I must get revenge on whoever did this!_ he thought.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was actually uploaded twice. I decided to reformat it because it looked very messy in it's original form. Well, I hope you enjoy this new version!


	5. Please read this

Well, I wasn't very sure if I wanted to do this; however, I think it's the best decision for me to make regarding this story. I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'll just get into the announcement.

**A Warrior's Revenge is cancelled.**

Why? Well, two reasons:

**1\. I don't think I'm doing my best job. **Sure, the premise sounds intriguing, but in execution, I believe I could do much better. Let's take a look at Chapter 1, for example. This is what I believe to be the worst chapter I made. There's barely any character development with Cometstorm and Solarblaze, since the latter gets killed so quickly that we are only told about how Cometstorm is jealous of Solarblaze; we never actually see it. And so, I believe with this chapter, I failed in the "Show, don't tell" aspect. Also, I think that only one POV should be reserved for Super Editions. Sure, the first series had only one POV, but pretty much every one after that has multiple. So, yeah. I think that A Warrior's Revenge could've been done a lot better.

**2\. I want to change the plot. **Once again, the plot is very good, but I want to give the spotlight to other characters and change up the plot. Specifically, I'm thinking of having multiple apprentices as the leads, since every series (sans Dawn of the Clans) has had the main character(s) as apprentices at one point. Also, I want to remove Cometstorm and Solarblaze. I'll still keep them as characters, but they'll be OCs used for miscellaneous purposes, not fanfiction characters.

So, what am I going to do now? Well, I've been thinking, and I've decided that I'm going to reboot the fanfiction. Not on , but on FANDOM. Yes, you heard me right. I have a wikia called Warriors Character Creator Wiki, and I'm going to post the reboot on there. My first duty is to rewrite the allegiances. SunClan will still be the main focus, but I also want to add representation from other clans. I'm also thinking of adding a 5th clan (maybe even a 6th), but I think it would be hard giving screentime to 5/6 clans. And as I said earlier, Cometstorm and Solarblaze will be removed from the fanfic, and the plot will be changed. However, the universe will remain the same.

With that said, I hope you understand why I'm doing this; so I can write a better story. The link to Warriors Character Creator Wiki is down below. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you there.

wiki/Warriors_Character_Creator_Wiki

**TL;DR - A Warrior's Revenge has been cancelled; however, another story set in the same universe will come out on Warriors Character Creator Wiki.**


End file.
